Picture this: SasukeSakura- High School
by SprinklePie
Summary: Sakura is a new student at a new high school! She soon meets someone... Interesting- Sasuke Uchiha! Will things heat up between the two of them, and how will Sasuke's life change now with Sakura in it? (Sasuke/Sakura) Rated T for some, 'scenes'. *winks*!
1. New start

**A/N: Ok so this is the first Sasuke and Sakura fan fiction I have ever written. I am writing it with my best friend. In this fan fiction, Sakura is going to be an exchange student to a high school, and she is going to be 17. Another thing is that the high school is a boarding school. (I do apologise for any incorrect spelling or grammar.) **

**I do not own Naruto! **

Thoughts: _Italics_

Inner Sakura: **Bold**

~ ^.^ ~

_'This is going to be super boring!' _Sakura thought to herself as she stopped at the main gate of her new high school. The large building was a creamy, beige colour and was at least sixty stories high!  
_'I doubt I am EVER going to get used to it here, let alone, remember where everything is...' _Sakura sighed at the thought of getting lost in that massive building on her way to her dorm. "I'll just have to bear with it..." she whispered to herself and she made her way to the entrance of the school.

~ ^.^ ~

_'WOW!' _Sakura thought to herself as she made her way into the gigantic hallway. The walls were white with not a scratch on the tiles. It looked as perfect as glass, as if it had just been built. But everyone knew, it was about 43 years old. She looked around, to ask anyone if they knew where the principal was. She needed to get her dorm number.

She wondered the school with no luck. The hallways were practically empty, and this school was like a maze. And for one thing, Sakura sucked at mazes!

"Hello,"

Sakura heard a voice from behind her. It sounded friendly. She whipped around, only to see a VERY young looking adult. A women with a note book in one hand and... A pig in her free arm?

Sakura thought she seemed very... strange, but her smile was welcoming.

"Morning Ma'am," Sakura bowed out of respect, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Lady Shizune, but just Shizune is fine." the lady said with a smile. "You're the new student, aren't you?"

Sakura just nodded.

"You must be searching for your dorm then?" Shizune questioned.

"No," Sakura replied, "I'm looking for the principal."

"Oh," Shizune said flatly, "Then what are you doing on the third floor? Principal Tsunade is on the first floor?"

Sakura blushed. "No-one gave me directions.." she stated.

"Alright," Shizune said, a smile brightening up her face. "Follow me."  
And with that, Shizune led Sakura down flights of stairs, down long, almost endless corridors, and past many different rooms. They walked in silence, when Sakura decided to break it.  
"Shizune.." Sakura began.  
Shizune didn't say anything, but looked at Sakura and raised her eyebrows, which told Sakura to continue talking.  
"Why," Sakura continued, "are the corridors so empty? Shouldn't there be students roaming the passages?"  
Shizune giggled. "That's very observant of you."  
Sakura looked up at her.  
"You see," Shizune started, "summer break just ended and so, students come to school later at the start of every year, so that they can say their last goodbyes to their families."  
"Oh," Sakura agreed, "I understand."  
Shizune nodded. "They should all start arriving in the next hour. So you could look forward to that, but in the meantime," she stopped and walked over to the door they were approaching. "You can go and discuss with the principal."  
"Thank you!" Sakura said. "Are going to be one of my teachers?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, no." Shizune said, "I am the principal's apprentice."  
"Vice Principal?" Sakura asked, astonished.  
"Exactly that." Shizune said cheerfully. "See you around, Sakura." and she walked off.  
Sakura waved behind her, and then turned to the door. She gulped hard and then knocked on it.

"..." nothing was heard on the other side of the door.

Sakura knocked again, this time louder.

"Who is it?" She heard a brisk voice boom from behind the door.

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath, "I-It's Sakura Haruno." she stated, nervously. "T-the new student."

"Oh!" Sakura heard, and the door swung open, to reveal a rather pretty looking lady, with... rather large.. Um.. Watermelons?  
"Please do come in" The lady said stepping aside so that Sakura could walk inside the room. It was a very big room. There were piles and piles of paperwork on the desk and lots of pens which had run out of ink, all piled on top of each other. At least 30.

"Please sit down." She offered Sakura a chair and Sakura accepted, bowing.  
"I am the principal of this school, Lady Tsunade." she greeted.

"Nice to officially meet you." Sakura commented.  
"You too, Sakura." Tsunade stated.  
They talked on and on for about an hour and a half, busy discussing Sakura's grades, signing and filling in pages containing personal information, medical aid numbers and such.

"Alright." Tsunade finally said. "That's the last of them. You can go now."

Sakura sighed_. 'Thank goodness.'_ She thought. "Thank you Lady Tsunade! Have a great day!" she began to get up.  
"Wait!" Tsunade called. "I almost forgot," she began and reached into her pocket. "Here." she handed something to Sakura. "It's the key to your dorm and the number is on the tag." Tsunade informed her.

Sakura looked at the key. It was a silver colour and it looked new. It had a tag on it saying 'room B-18' and 'Sakura Haruno' was neatly carved along the length of the key.  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura said and Tsunade gave her a soft smile.  
Sakura bowed and left.

~ ^.^ ~

Sakura was amazed. She stood there, outside Lady Tsunade's office, and she looked around. There were so many people flooding the corridors, and talking loudly. She could pick up little pieces of a conversation from groups that walked past her.

"I can't believe he did that!" Sakura heard a surprised girl say from one of the various groups that walked by. "Totally!" another girl commented.

"We have to go again sometime!" Sakura heard someone else say from another group.

"I definitely prefer cheese sandwiches!" a boy from a different group of four other boys stated.

_'This school looks so alive!" _Sakura thought to herself. "I wonder where my room is?" She asked herself. She looked around at all the people walking about. "Maybe I coud ask someone?" She finally spied a decent looking group of girls and she walked over to them.

"Hello," Sakura greeted the girls.  
"Hey." said a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes. The girl next to her stayed silent, her silver white eyes looking at the ground, her long, dark purple bang s framing her face.  
"I'm Sakura." she told the two girls.  
"Cool name! I'm Tenten" The girl with the brown hair said. "And this is Hinata" She said looking at the girl next to her. "She's not very social" She whispered to Sakura.  
"I see" Sakura said. "So can you please help me find my dorm? I'm new here so I still need to get used to this place" Sakura asked.  
"Sure. Follow me."Tenten said. Sakura showed her her dorm number and Tenten led her up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, there was a LONG hallway stocked with rows and rows of doors.  
"Your dorm is the 18th door to the left hand side."Tenten said. Sakura thanked her and Hinata and they parted ways. Sakura walked past the numerous doors situated next to each other. She finally reached a room that had the symbols B-18 glued on the door in gold metal. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in" Sakura heard a female voice cry out and she stepped inside the dorm.  
"Hello." Sakura said when she saw who her room-mate was. Her roommate had her back to Sakura, because she was still unpacking all her bags. _"Wow..." _Sakura thought to herself. _"She's got ALOT of bags..."_  
"..."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." she introduced herself.  
Suddenly, the girl stopped rumaging through her things. "Sakura?" she repeated, qustionlingly.  
Sakura nodded, although she knew the female in front of her couldn't see her.  
"SAKURA! IS IT REALY YOU!?" The female turned around, smiling from ear to ear.  
"INO?" Sakura questiond and the blonde nodded and ran up to Sakura and hugged her!  
"I cannot believe it's you!" Ino stated.  
"Yeah!" Sakura agreed! "It's been like, forever!" they both giggled.  
"So, Sakura!" Ino began, millions of Ino-like questions formulating in her mind. "Why are you here?"

Sakura sighed. "My dad told me he wasn't getting enough of a salary at his current job, so we moved here, my dad was hoping he could find a better job."  
Ino stared at Sakura, wide-mouthed. "But it's expensive to go to this school!" she stated.  
"Yeah.." Sakura said. "I let him use all my money that I was saving up, which was like since I was, eight years old or so."  
Ino looked at Sakura. "Aren't you sad?"  
"About what?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
"Losing all that cash!" Ino wondered.  
Sakura laughed. "No! I really wanted to come here!"  
Ino smiled! "I'm so glad you did decide to come..." and with that there was silence, until Ino asked an 'Ino' question of hers. "So.. Any recent boyfriends?"

Sakura looked at Ino. "Ino?" she asked!

A/N: So anyway, this is the first chapter.I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I have this whole story planned out in my head but if you have any sugestions about what you would like to happen, just let me know.  
Oh and who should Ino's boyfriend be?  
~ ^.^ ~


	2. First encounter

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm back with another chapter and hopefully, this one will be longer and a bit more interesting. Enjoy!**

**And please don't forget to review. I hate asking because it makes me feel like a pig but anyway! Yes, I know I haven't mentioned Sasuke in here yet, but I will in this chapter.**

~ ^.^ ~

Sakura woke up when her face met the floor of her dorm. "Ow..." She groaned getting up. She wasn't the perfect sleeper. She always tossed and turned and usually when she woke up, she would find herself in some sort of crazy position. She looked at the digital clock sitting on her bedside table: 3:38.

"Great"... she said sarcastically and glanced over to Ino's side of the bed. "She's still asleep…" Sakura told herself as she watched Ino roll over onto her side. Sakura lied back down and tried to fall asleep... Ten minutes passed and Sakura just couldn't get back to sleep. "Just my luck", she said, sitting up again. "I'm so tired but my eyes just won't close!" She sat there in silence. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise that sounded like crashing glass, on the other side of the corridor. Now, Sakura was absolutely TERRIFIED of the night, especially when she was in a place she wasn't too familiar with. She then heard the noise again! CRASH! CRASH!

Sakura gulped. "I-Ino!" she called quietly to her friend who was sound- asleep. "I-Ino…" she called again, voice shaking from being scared. She quickly got out of bed and shuffled over to Ino's side of the room. She heard another CRASH! "AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed, and her pink hair stood on ends! After she recovered from her state of shock, she straighten her hair quickly with her hands and then looked down at the still sleeping Ino. "Ino…" she cried out, a little louder than before and poked her shoulder with her index finger.

"Mmm." Ino mumbled, obviously deep in sleep.

"Ino." Sakura tried again.

"No…" Ino said.

Sakura realized she had almost woken Ino up- so she continued, "Ino... There's a strange noise coming on the other side..." she was cut off by Ino.

"NO!" Ino said practically screaming in her sleep!

"But, I-Ino," Sakura tried again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Ino began to scream, "I DON'T WANT ANY MUSTARD!" and her eyes shot open.

Sakura looked at her, relieved that Ino hadn't woken up the whole school, be weirded-out at Ino's random outburst.

Ino looked up at Sakura, who was staring down at her, and she just blushed. "What do you want?" she asked grumpily.

"I-Ino." Sakura began. "I-I heard crashing noises from the other side of the corridor and..." Ino cut her off, "It was probably just the boys again..." Ino said tiredly.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Boys?" she echoed. "Aren't the boys supposed to be on like, another floor or something, and not right opposite us?"

Ino chuckled, "What did you expect?"

"Separation" Sakura answered bleakly.

"Come on Sakura, it's not like the boys are going to bother us. Besides didn't you notice the yellow stripe of paint that runs along the length of the corridor? It is the line that separates the boys from the girls so that we can't cross over." Ino stated.

Sakura asked surprised, "Wow, and do they actually listen to that rule?"

"Nope. Not at all" Ino said with a huge, cheeky grin on her face.

"INO! That doesn't help make me feel better. What if the boys are perverts and come into our dorm at night? Or what if they look through the key hole when we are changing? Or what if..."

"Sakura, relax." Ino tried to calm her friend. "No guy would dare do that because they know that if they do, they would get pounded to the ground, okay?"

Sakura tried to smile, "Okay" She agreed. She let out a loud yawn. "I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight" Sakura said as she started to get off Ino's bed but before she could do anything else, Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Come on" she started, "Let's talk boys!"

Sakura chuckled nervously.

"So... which boy do you have a crush on" Ino asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ino, first of all, I only got here this morning and secondly, I haven't met a single boy at this school so far" Sakura stated counting on her fingers.

"You WHAT!?" Ino asked absolutely shocked. "How can you sleep or even be here if you haven't met a single boy at this school yet?"

Sakura just stared and shrugged. "I don't know." was her dull reply.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about them!" Ino began, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Sakura just sighed.

Ino looked at her expectantly, "Well?" Ino stated.

"Well what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, get out a notebook and pen. I'm gonna tell you more things than your brain can memories!" Ino told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag and retrieved a notepad and pen, just like Ino had summoned, and she walked over to the girl who was grinning at her. "There," Sakura stared blankly, "Happy?"

Ino gave her a satisfied nod, and bean; "Ok so, let's see- The most popular boy in this school is Sasuke Uchiha. He is sexy, strong and absolutely EVERYTHING a girl wants in a guy. The only problem with him is, he has all these fan girls, so watch out for them, and those girls are the whole reason Sasuke's single. He doesn't like any girl fangirling over him- EVER! Which is hard, even for me, not to go all gooey over him. And another thing is that Sasuke NEVER wants to talk about his childhood, so don't ask him those questions, unless he's confessed love for you or something, and..." Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"Wait." she announced. "You're speaking too fast and I can't keep up."

"Sorry." Ino apologized. A few seconds passed whilst Ino let Sakura finish off her notes.

Sakura looked up at nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"And," Ino began, "Sasuke is totally emo, which brings us to another boy, Shino."

"Shino?" Sakura repeated Ino's words, "Who's that?"

"Only the last guy on Earth you'd ever want to date or even be friends with." Ino began. "He's mysterious and emo in all the wrong ways. He's creepy and someone you wouldn't even want to stand near!"

"What's so bad about him?" Sakura asked.

Ino pretended to puke! "He's got all these bugs swarming around inside his body and… oh its sooooo gross!"

Sakura turned up her nose. "Disgusting!" she commented.

Ino nodded. "But it's kind of like part of him, his way of fighting, which brings us to another hotshot- Kiba!"

Ino paused, letting Sakura finish the last of her notes and the she continued, "Kiba is sexy, sexy, and SEXY! He's like half dog, half human or something, but it isn't gross or creepy like Shino. He has sharp fang like teeth, which suit him really well, and he has a dog's sense of smell and all that. He's kind of got the tiniest tinge of a dog odour, but his looks over-weigh that trait. I'm not sure if he's got fleas though and his dog Akamaru is HUGE and that part is kind of scary because that dog could run over you any day- and speaking of scary, we get to another boy." Ino finished off.

Sakura nodded at her. They heard another CRASH!

Sakura jumped up from shock.

"Relax." Ino told her. "It's just the boys remember. They always get tired of that game eventually."

"_Game?" _Sakura thought to herself but shrugged it off. "OK Ino." she said. "Continue."

Ino took a deep breath, "Lee. Well, Rock Lee."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

And Ino continued, "Lee is really good at thai-jutsu, but that's about it. He is really ugly and has these bushy eyebrows. He also follows a person called Guy sensei, but he isn't important."

Sakura looked at Ino, "Ok, how many more boys are we going to talk about?" she groaned.

Ino smiled widely, "Just the main boys, only a few left..."

Sakura groaned again... "Fine..." she said

"Ok then we have Naruto. One word...idiot, moving on,"

Sakura started laughing, "Ino that wasn't nice "She commented.

"Well you're laughing about it" Ino stated. But carried on anyway.

"Ok, next is Neji. He is one of the most arrogant and conceited people ever and always thinks everyone else isn't as good as he is. Other than that, he is very hot in my opinion." Ino stated. "His cousin is a girl who goes to this school and her name is Hinata Huuga"

"Oh, I know her! She was with Tenten. They helped me find my dorm" Sakura cried rather happily that she knew someone Ino was talking about.

"You do? That's great! She and Tenten hang with us at lunch time anyway" Came Ino's reply.

Then she continued, "We then come to Shikamaru. He is the LAZIEST person in the world but also one of the smartest when it comes to making up strategies."

Sakura looked surprised," Wow that's kind of cool. I wish I could be lazy and smart." She said with envy.

"Everyone wants to be. "Ino said looking serious. "Anyway! Speaking of Shikamaru, we come to his best childhood friend, Choji. He is F.A.T But we are not allowed to say it when his around or he will go hysterical!"

"He will go hysterical..."Sakura repeated writing down what Ino had said. "Anyone else?"  
Ino thought for a moment. "I don't think so "

"Finally." Sakura sighed and fell down onto her back.  
Ino giggled and a few minutes passed.  
Sakura decided to speak up," Ino." she began.  
"What is it?" Ino asked her.  
"How do you sleep on this bed?" Sakura asked, sitting up again, "Mine's alot more comfortable."  
Ino yawned, "I don't know. I like soft beds. They work for me."  
Sakura nodded. "Ok... Good night Ino."

"Good night." Ino replied sleepily, lying down and Sakura got up to go to her own bed. She was tired now. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and the first school day at Sakura's new high school.

A couple of minutes passed and Sakura was beginning to fall asleep.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino shot up in her bed.  
"Go to sleep, Ino..." Sakura said sleepily.  
"I just had the best idea!" Ino said.

"Let's go to the boy's dorm now." Ino said, "I could show all the boys to you!"  
"No, not now, Ino!" Sakura said, half asleep.

"We're going!" Ino stated firmly, "Even if I have to drag you there!"  
Sakura sat up in bed, "Firstly Ino, I will see them all in class tomorrow and secondly, they're probably all still asleep!"

Ino sighed.

Sakura began, "If we can just go to sleep now, and not see the boys, then if we get homework tomorrow, I'll let you copy my answers." she said.

A smile lightened up Ino's features, "DEAL!" she said.  
Sakura smiled, "Good night, Ino."  
"Good night," Ino lied back down in bed again- and sleep soon took over the two friends.

~ ^.^ ~ _-next morning-_

"Hurry up, Sakura!" Ino called to her, "We're going to be late!"  
"Hold on just a minute, Ino," Sakura called back to her, "Our first lesson only starts at 09:00am!"  
"I know," Ino grunted, "But if we're early, we can sit outside and talk to our friends, or go to the cafeteria and have breakfast. I'm starving!"  
"But surely you don't have to eat breakfast at six in the morning!" Sakura said , getting out of bed.

Ino was already dressed and she was waiting for Sakura in the doorway of the room.

"You can go, "Sakura said, "I'll be down just now."  
"Alright fine," Ino said. "Meet me in the cafeteria!" she shouted, running down the hallway.  
Sakura walked over to the door and shut it. "What should I wear?" she asked herself.

Sakura walked over to her side of the closet that she and Ino shared. It was quite a big closet. She began to rummage through her clothes. She quickly found a lime green t-shirt and pulled it over her. She looked through her other clothes and was satisfied when she finally found a pair of denim shorts, so she quickly slipped those on. Sakura walked over to her dresser and quickly combed her hair. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face**. (A/N: I know it sounds a little bit weird that Sakura brushed her teeth before she even ate breakfast but, just leave it.)**

Sakura quickly put on some sandals and made her way to her door. She opened it and walked out. Just then, she thought to herself_- "I have no idea where the cafeteria is..."_ She began to wonder down the corridor to her right. Then she saw on the wall next her, there was a map on it. On the map, there was an area marked off, _'you are here' _and she followed a route that led to an area that was marked '_cafeteria.' _Next to the giant map, there were little pamphlets in a small plastic box, against the wall. Sakura took one out and realized it was a smaller map. She held it out in front of her, trying to study it. She began to follow the route. "Wow," Sakura said to herself, "I suck at reading maps." She sighed at began to concentrate harder, whilst walking. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly, "OUCH!" Sakura said as she knocked into someone's back and she began to fall backwards. She felt something grab on her wrist, and pull her so she was balanced on her two feet again.She looked up and saw a boy, a HOT, HOT, HOT boy! Her face turned a faint blush of red.

"S-s-sorry," she began_. "Ok," _she thought to herself, _"This guy is either Sasuke or Kiba." _remembering her notes, she concluded it was Kiba who had the fangs. Sakura looked down to her wrist and saw the boy was still holding onto it.

"...Sorry." he said letting go of it. His voice was soft.

_"No fangs," _Sakura thought to herself, checking his mouth as he spoke_. "I see why he's got so many fan girls..."_  
Sakura looked into his eyes, beautiful black ones, that made you melt on the spot.  
"S-s-sorry..." she stammered again, and watched as Sasuke began to walk off. Sakura was glued to the spot, still thinking about what just happened.

**A/N: So... What do you think? Please tell me if you have any ideas for what could happen next. If you're wondering where I got my inspiration from, it's from a fan fiction called: 'Like Vitamin Water.' :) **


	3. Meeting Naruto

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

~ ^.^ ~

Sakura just stood in the hallway.  
"Hey, SAKURA!" Sakura heard a female voice call from behind her.

She turned around and saw TenTen running up to her. "What are you doing, just standing there?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing." Sakura answered back, "I was just looking for the cafeteria."  
"Alright," TenTen began, "I'll show you where it is."  
"Thank you!" Sakura said, and she followed Tenten, who was leading the way.

"So," Teten decided to start a conversation, "Who is your roommate?"  
"Ino." Sakura replied.  
"Cool. You know Ino?" Tenten questioned.  
"Yes." Sakura said, "We were friends since second grade, and then I had to leave and I didn't see her up until yesterday."  
"Wow." Tenten said, "You and Ino must've been really good friends, to still be buddy's after so long"  
Sakura smiled, "And who is your roommate?"  
Tenten smiled, "Hinata of course!"  
~ ^.^ ~

When they reached the cafeteria, it was very busy.  
_"Does everyone wake up at six in the morning?" _Sakura wondered.  
TenTen and Sakura spotted Ino somewhere in the corner of the room. They went over to her and Hinata.  
"HEY GUYS!" Ino's voice could be heard a mile away.  
"Hi!" TenTen answered. "What does the cafeteria have for breakfast today?"  
"Omelettes, waffles and scones, and some apples and oranges." Ino said looking around.  
"Great!" TenTen commented and she and Sakura grabbed their plates to go and get their food.  
When they came back, Sakura sat next to Ino, Tenten sat opposite to her, who was sitting next to Hinata.

Ino smiled, "Great! Now that we are all here, we can chat!" she began, "Alright, this is Sakura," she pointed to Sakura, "Sakura..." she was cut off by TenTen.

"We all already know each other." TenTen stated.  
Ino sighed, "I know."

It was quiet and Sakura said, "Hey, Ino," she began, "What is the first lesson we have?"  
"Oh yes!" Ino said, remembering something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Sakura, "Your timetable." she said.

Sakura took the sheet of paper and began to study it.

Timetable: _Sakura Haruno_

Maths- 09:00 ~ 10:00  
Social Sciences (History and Geography)- 10:00 ~ 11:00  
Lunch time- 11:00 ~ 12:00  
Biology- 12:00 ~ 13:00  
Gym- 13:00 ~ 14:00  
Literature- 14:00 ~ 15:00  
Science- 15:00 ~ 16:00

Sakura blinked, "Wow. Lots of subjects."  
Ino giggled, "What's your first lesson of the day?"  
"Maths..." Sakura said dully.  
"Aww..." Ino sighed, "I have Literature."  
"Sakura sighed, that's fine, we're in the same class for SS and gym, oh and French."  
"Cool," Ino smiled.  
Sakura looked at Hinata, "Hey, and Hinata! I'm in your class for maths, gym, French and Science."  
Hinata smiled, "T- the only class we're a-all in at once is F-French."  
TenTen smirked, "Look, Sakura. We're in the same class for SS, Biology and French."  
Sakura smiled, "I'm actually very excited to start the first lesson!"  
Ino opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a bunch of girls squealing.  
TenTen rolled her eyes, "Sasuke's in the house," she stated flatly.  
Sakura turned around, _"So that is Sasuke."_  
**"CHA!" **Inner Sakura screamed,** "I was so right!"**  
Sasuke was frowning, _"They're so annoying." _he thought to himself.  
"SASUKE!" A fan girl mused.  
"He's eating a tomato!" Another one cooed!  
"He's glaring at us!" Another announced and they all fainted.

"They must be irritating." Sakura whispered to herself.  
"I agree!" Ino said. "At least I don't squeal even though I do think that he is hot." she took a bite out of her apple.  
"Who's hot?" a voice said from behind them. All four girls turned around to see a rather tall guy with earrings and black hair in a ponytail. He looked cute in Sakura's opinion.  
"SHIKA!" Ino shouted jumping out her seat only to hug him. He hugged her back until Ino finally sat down again, "Don't eaves drop on other people's conversations!" Ino looked at him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever." _'Too troublesome to argue.' _he thought.  
"See you later!" Ino shouted as he started to walk away. He just put his hand up while walking. It would be too troublesome to wave and say goodbye.

"What was that all about, Ino?" Sakura asked looking confused.  
"Oh that was Shikamaru, the smart one." Ino said smiling happily. Sakura still looked confused.  
"What?" Ino asked, not liking the look Tenten was giving her.  
TenTen sighed, "Did you even tell her that he was your boyfriend?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh! I forgot... Sakura, Shikamaru is my boyfriend" Ino said looking very proud of herself.  
"Well she knows that now!" Tenten pointed out.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Sakura gaped at her smiling friend.

"Yep..." Ino smiled cheerfully.  
"You could've at least told me, like, yesterday." Sakura stated.  
"I forgot to." Ino lied, whilst still looking innocent. That was one of Ino's best assets, being able to lie, but still look like she was being honest. Ino didn't want to tell Sakura because she didn't know if Sakura would bother her about it of something.

"Oh." Sakura nodded. Then she turned to Tenten and Hinata. "Do you two have boyfriends, as well?" she asked, now curious.

"No ways..." Tenten answered, a little bit flushed.

"N-no." Hinata replied, shaking her head.

"Oh well then do you like anyone?" Sakura wanted to know.

_'Naruto.' _Hinata thought and began to blush.

"Come on Hinata, you can tell me." Sakura leaned forward.

"I- I didn't say that I-I l-liked anyone." Hinata stammered.

"But the blush on your face says otherwise." Sakura and Ino both giggled.

"She won't even tell me." Ino began and Sakura pouted ever so slightly.

After that they all ate their breakfast in silence, except that they had a few small conversations amongst themselves from time to time.

* * *

07:00 am:

Ino sighed. "Hey guys, do you want to go outside?" she asked, cheerfully.

"Sure!" Tenten jumped out of her seat. She was so happy that she could finally do something instead of sitting still in her seat.

"Great." Ino smiled, "Let's go!"

"Alright," Sakura stood up and began to follow Ino and Tenten, with Hinata following behind her.

Sakura followed her friends past a table and suddenly, she tripped over somebody's feet which were sticking out from under the table that was earlier mentioned.

"AAHH!" Sakura screamed as she began to fall. Hinata, who was being Hinata-ish, was too stunned to quickly catch her by the hand or arm or whatever and Ino and Tenten were not quick enough. Sakura, unluckily, landed on her face. _"Curse my not quick enough reflexes!"_ she thought to herself. "Oww..." she grumbled as she lifted herself slowly off the ground, covering her slightly bleeding nose.

"SORRYSORRYSORRY!"Naruto quickly ran over to where Sakura was crouched over the floor. "I didn't see you walking past!" He kneeled down over Sakura and placed his right hand on her back. "Here. Let me see." he said, gently moving Sakura's hand away from her nose.

Sakura winced from the pain but tried to hide it.

"Great!" Naruto began, "It doesn't look too bad." He said, leaning closer to her to examine her better.

Sakura could smell Naruto's breath. He had eaten waffles with syrup.

Ino giggled ever so slightly that Naruto was so close to Sakura and Hinata was pushing her two index fingers together, looking very worried about her friend.

Sakura began to attempt to lift herself off the ground with her hand that was not being held by Naruto.

"Let me help." Naruto said as he helped her up. He let go of her wrist and she covered her nose again. Sakura didn't bother to shoo Naruto away, because he was being helpful, and she didn't mind that much.

"Do you want me to take you to the Nurse's office," Naruto questioned her.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine." She began but Ino cut her off. "You hurt her Naruto, so you must take her to the Nurse's office," she said, feeling in a match-making mood, "and then you must bring her back to us, outside by the water fountain, okay?"

_'So this is Naruto?' _Sakura thought to herself, _'Well, he's not that annoying. Wait. Take me where?!' _She thought and began to open her mouth in protest, but Ino interrupted her again, "You did hurt her, Naruto, be a gentleman for once. Poor Sakura." she finished off.

Tenten hid a giggle, '_Naruto, a gentleman?'_

Hinata began to feel a little bit jealous of her new friend that was now getting all the attention of Naruto, but being Hinata, she didn't say anything.

"Fine."Naruto said.

Sakura sighed, Ino had won this one.

Ino smiled, Don't forget, the water fountain!" She said, walking off with her two other friends.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and she looked at him. _'Are those... Whiskers?' _she thought. But shrugged it off.

"Come on." Naruto grabbed her left hand, the one that was not occupied, covering her bleeding nose, as he lead her out of the big doors of the cafeteria.

~ ^.^ ~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon. Please review!**


End file.
